


The Knotcracker

by zeerogue



Series: Voltron A/B/O Fairytales [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Omega Keith (Voltron), the title entertains me I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: Youngest alpha son, Lance, feels inadequate at his family's winter solstice party, but perhaps Shiro's gift can bring some joy and excitement to Lance's bleak future.





	The Knotcracker

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of a/b/o voltron fairytale fics
> 
> World Stuff:  
> Omegas: Male have internal balls and an omega slit, kind of like a vagina. Female's have a vagina. Both easier to get pregnant. Males can get others pregnant, but not easily. Heats about once a month.  
> Betas: Usually just basic anatomy and average fertility.  
> Alphas: Males have larger erections and balls and knot. Females have internal testicles, but a large erection and knot and have difficulty getting pregnant. High fertility for getting someone pregnant. Ruts usually triggered, but at least once a year.
> 
>  
> 
> This wasn't suppose to be done this soon, but I got it done before Christmas anyways, so here you go!

**The Knotcracker (An A/B/O Klance Oneshot)**

 

**By: ZeeRogue**

  
  
  


With the McClain name came a prestige that was encouraged to be upkept. Being the youngest of five alpha children left Lance little space to work on that upkeep. His older brothers had their father’s business, his oldest sister was training to take over their grandfather’s position in the government, and even Lance’s own twin sister had become a well known artist before their summer’s coming of age ceremony. It was the first winter since Lance had become legally an adult, yet no one was expecting much of him. Before summer came, he would most likely inscript in a short term military service just keep keep honor in their family name. Not that there would be much honorable to do with the war against the neighboring galra kingdom basically at an end. Their emperor was dead, his son, who had been on their side, caught in an unfortunate misunderstanding, was also gone along with many of the high officials. It was only the queen who was really causing trouble, but they had the Alteans opposite of the Galra Kingdom helping out with her. They just needed to reinstate a leader, but the galra prince that had been next in line was missing. Lance would just be doing border work most likely. 

 

Standing at the edge of his parent’s ballroom, for once, Lance felt invisible. It was the winter solstice and his parents had decided to throw their party tonight and make it the biggest now that they had no children to consider. Lance use to run amuck with the children during their smaller parties. His nephews and nieces were eager to play with him and would help him pass sweets with notes to pretty omegas and girls that caught his eye. They use to giggle and some even came and talked to him, asked for a dance, let him get them punch and ate cookies with him at the window sill on the far end of the ballroom. He had even kissed one in the library. Now, no one wanted the youngest alpha of five. He had nothing to give them.

 

The large ballroom doors open bringing in a slight breeze and the chatting and music quieted as a tall broad figure walked in wearing an older commander’s uniform, but one well respected. The newcomer was eagerly greeted making their rounds from host to cousin to old friend until he stood on the wall beside Lance and sighed. Lance offered them a drink with a sympathetic smile. This was Shiro, once Commander Takashi Shirogane who had helped in the plot to down the galra emperor which started the downfall of their enemy, but also a war hero in his own right, losing his arm in an effort to protect some of their brightest minds that had been taken hostage. A truly remarkable alpha, and respected, though now he lived a quiet life building toys and clocks with his beta mate and their family. Lance often visited the store. Many prestigious families did, the toys were good and half the money went to orphans from the war on all sides. There was one toy in particular Lance always found fascinating when he went to get a trinket for his visiting niblings. A large nutcracker sat on a high shelf painted purple and adorned in galra rebel clothing. And they looked young. But it was their indigo eyes that caught Lance. He felt like they were always following him. 

 

On the solstice, there was usually a gift giving game played. For those participating, strings were twined throughout the house and gifts were hidden at the ends. They had until midnight to find the gift or else they wouldn’t be allowed to open it until winter had faded to spring. Shiro told Lance he had been in charge of his gift with a wink and a thanks for the drink and the quiet before heading back to the throng of people. 

 

At an hour until midnight, the adults were gathered around and led out to the main hall where threads were crossed back and forth along the many halls of the McClain manor. Each had a small note with their name on it and a single clue. Lance’s read:

 

**In a room painted blue**

**Indigo eyes follow you**

**Placed upon a seat before fire**

**The time to find it is not as dire**

 

There were many blue rooms in Lance’s home, most in his own wing and most with a fireplace. Lance frowned at the clue, but gripped the string with one hand and began to follow it. Many times Lance had to stop as others, giggling or grumbling, crossed his path. Fewer times Lance had to redirect someone off his string and back onto their own. Yet, Lance kept going. Finally, he made it to a blue door in his wing of the manor where the string disappeared below it’s frame. All doors were suppose to be left open for the game if a string passed through it, but Shiro could make mistakes. Lance reached for the doorknob, but paused when he heard the toll of the clocks around the manor begin to strike midnight. 

 

Lance sighed. Of course he would have the awful luck of not reaching his present in time. Still, he needed to collect it and take it back to show his shame. Lance reached for the doorknob and it felt cold. Opening it, Lance first noticed there was no fire in the hearth of the sitting room he was in, but a wisp of smoke told him there had been one not long before. Then the light of the winter moon shining in from a single window illuminated a chair where the string was wrapped around, not the leg of the chair, but the leg of a person sat in the chair. Lance’s eyes widened as he took in the form. A tight black uniform was wrapped about their person, skin a pale purple with a pink mark curled along one side of their face. A soft face with soft black hair framing it, a little too long in Lance’s opinion, but beautiful, and sharp ears. A galra. A rebel by the looks of their uniform.

 

Carefully, Lance approached the figure, eyes closed with long lashes. The closer Lance got, the sweeter the air was, polluted only slightly by the smokey smell from the hearth, but Lance thought part of that might be the galra’s natural smell. The sweet was a sign of an omega. Why was Lance’s present a rebel galra omega? Or was this a friend of Shiro’s here to make a joke since Lance found his present late?

 

Suddenly, the galra’s eyes opened, indigo and large darting every which way. They barely came to settle on Lance before widening as they looked past Lance at something behind him. Lance turned expecting to see his parents with questioning looks, but instead found a beast he had only heard about in Shiro’s nightmares. A galra beast. It jumped over Lance almost as if it had jumped through him, and went for the galra in the chair. Immediately, the omega dodged and then another came out from the shadows of the room. The galra pulled out a dagger from his side that turned into a sword in his hand. He cut his leg free of the string then sliced at the beasts turning them from physical monsters into wisps of nightmares. 

 

What was happening? Lance turned to his door to call out for help, but found only a wall behind him. When he turned back, his window was gone, all escape gone, all form of help gone. He was stuck in here with the galra omega, but it was only the omega that was being attacked. Why? Every time the omega slashed at one monster, another formed from the shadows. Lance looked around. There had to be a source to this nightmare. More smoky wisps came from the hearth. Lance watched as they traveled to the shadows and formed into another monster. Lance’s attention moved back to the hearth and he squinted into it’s dark depths. He thought he saw hands moving and then the figure of a body. Before Lance really knew what he was doing, he was running forward. Lance grabbed the poker beside the fireplace and began to stab over and over into the fire watching as a hooded figure shifted from solid to smoky to solid again then screamed. Someone suddenly grabbed Lance’s shoulder and pulled him away from the hearth and then the galra was standing over him stabbing their sword into the flickering figure that burst into ash around them. The ash settled along the galra’s skin then peeled off, pulling the purple away from their skin as well. Not all, patches of it stayed and the pink swirl turned into a scar on their cheek. The rebel’s suit faded into a soft translucent robe of sheer black that many richer omega wore to bed, popular among Lance’s people. A half galra omega.

 

The omega turned to Lance still in their triumphant stance, but it softened as they reached a hand out to him. Lance took it feeling their sharp nails lightly scrape his skin. They thanked him for lifting the curse, introduced themselves as Keith, and asked if Lance would like to come with them.

 

Lance only realized he had been caught staring at the omega when his question went unanswered. He nodded in agreement. A curse? From the empress? Or had Lance fallen asleep chasing his string? Lance didn’t think it mattered. He felt as if he had seen this omega before. They almost looked like the nutcracker from the shelf of Shiro’s toy shop. 

 

As they began to walk, Lance realized they were no longer in one of his sitting rooms, but a forest following a river where creatures glowed neon below the water and the flowers smelled sweeter. The galra kingdom. Yet, Lance still felt the cold of the halls in the manor. The walk was short as they came upon a boat drawn with magical symbols that rowed itself along the waves. They got in. The galra lazily scooped up a hand of water and let it slip through his fingers. It looked purple. 

 

The galra began to talk. First, of the beauty of their home and Lance could see the truth of it as they floated along the river seeing scenes that did not quite match up with the scenery almost as if seeing Keith’s memories. Then they talked of the magic their people and the alteans held that Lance’s people had learned to implement into their engineering. Keith’s face was lit by moonlight the whole time. It a face that deserved such beautiful lighting. Lance didn’t think he’d ever seen someone so beautiful. The omega had been strong and capable when Lance first met him, but now he seemed soft. So soft. Lance wanted to touch him, but kept quiet in the boat. 

 

The omega continued, face growing troubled as they explained being cursed. He had been an adult only a year longer than Lance, but most of that time had been spent fighting shadow creatures at night never knowing how to truly get rid of them until the sun rose and they were trapped in the body of a wooden toy. The initial point of the curse was to burn him as all foreign imports were to be burned under Zarkon’s orders, but then Zarkon had died and his successor fell to an accident leaving Zarkon’s altean wife to become empress. Keith was part of the galra rebel group helping Lance’s kingdom and Altea rid the kingdom of their tyranny and had been sent to assassinate the empress. He had lived in the castle and snuck up on the empress in the dead of night. She was ready for him, though. He ended up being cursed after seriously wounding her. Only when Keith killed her would he be free of the curse, but he could never find her in his dreamscape. Lance had seen her not distracted by the beasts, Lance had helped him kill her. Keith was thankful. 

 

It wasn’t until they had rowed up upon a room with a bed made of twisted glass and curtains of sheer white and a pile of soft looking pillows and blankets that Lance understood how thankful the galra was. Lance was quick to step out of the boat first and offered his hand to the omega. Keith looked at him surprised at first, before a soft smirk pulled at his lips and Keith took Lance’s hand. It was the omega that led Lance to the bed, slowly climbing into his nest, but kept hold of Lance’s hand, not pulling Lance with him quite yet. 

 

There was an unasked question in the air. The omega sat demurely in his nest with his sheer robe giving Lance an idea what deliciousness waited to be devoured. The increasing sweetness told him the omega was due for a heat soon now that the curse was lifted. If this wasn’t a dream, Lance would be entangled in this omega for days. If this wasn’t a dream, Lance could easily find himself biting into the splashes of purple that decorated his neck. If this wasn’t a dream, Lance would mate with the nutcracker he had admired on Shiro’s shelf. 

 

Was this Shiro’s gift? A mate? 

 

Sensing Lance’s hesitation, the omega placed his other hand over the one he held and stroked Lance’s wrist with his thumb. He began to talk of his time on Shiro’s shelf. The commander was a good friend of his. He had lived in their kingdom for a number of years before the war and Shiro had been like a big brother. Then his mother, busy with war, had come to retrieve him regaining not just her blood position back, but a higher title as well among Zarkon’s generals. But it was all a rouse. Keith had eagerly joined the rebellion, but when he fell to the curse, his mother asked that Shiro watch over him so that the empress’ powers would not be as strong. From his shelf, Keith watched customers enter, but none entertained him as much as Lance. He watched Lance have long talks with Shiro. He watched him play with his niblings. He watched him come in and buy the most expensive toys only to drop them off in the donation pile in Shiro’s shop. The omega admitted he thought Lance just an artificial rich alpha son, but the more he watched him, the more he loved him. If Keith had to stay a toy, he would rather be Lance’s toy. He told Shiro as much.

 

He loved him.

 

Lance knew little of this omega, yet listening to him, he felt he knew Keith. He’d admired the galra toy in Shiro’s shop since he had first seen it. There had always been a connection. Hearing Keith talk, there was a faint memory, mostly in conversations with Shiro, of a half galra boy as pretty as this one. Perhaps he had once played with Keith on the streets when they were just boys, genders unmattered. 

 

If this wasn’t a dream, this could be Lance’s mate. A galra rebel who killed the empress. A good match for the family. 

 

If this was a dream then Lance didn’t think he’d ever lay with anyone that made his blood tingle like Keith did. 

 

Dream or not, Lance had a choice. He placed his hand on top of Keith’s and brought them up to his lips kissing them. Indigo eyes looked at him startled then swirled with excited patience as Lance lowered to one knee still holding the omega’s hands. He spoke softly. He didn’t deserve to lay with Keith for his simple act, but he would be honored, not as a gift, but out of love, if Keith would present himself as a mate. Lance promised only pleasure and sweet touches and if this was only a dream, if there was a real Keith out there, Lance promised to find him and bring him all the happiness this dream brought him. 

 

The galra climbed out of their nest and sat on the edge of the bed. They pulled their hands away from Lance’s and cupped the alpha’s face bringing him up enough for a soft kiss with a whispered yes followed by a slow deepening kiss, the answer following the space between them as they seperated. An acceptance from pretty lips. Lance placed his hands on Keith’s thighs, fingers moving up the short hem of the thin robe, and leaned down kissing the splotches of purple there and licking the strips of paler skin. The omega shivered, hands slowly stroking Lance’s hair and the sides of his face encouraging the touches. Lance grew bolder, a low rumble escaping his chest before he pried Keith’s legs apart and the omega leaned back giving Lance a show of what lay beneath. Sheer underwear, thin, the only things that could have possibly been comfortable beneath the tight fitting uniform Keith had worn before covered the omega’s lower half. A bulge at the front pulled them taunt spilling a bit of full cheeks out. Lance didn’t need to smell to know what the large darker stain was below the bulge. He leaned in and licked at it. 

 

A deep rooted moan escaped the omega. A shiver wracked their body and Keith squeezed his thighs against Lance’s head. Lance pushed one leg free and went deeper prodding the fabric with his tongue, feeling the folds and the heat. And the smell, the taste. Not too sweet, but enough to tell him a heat was coming and this omega was ripe for him. Beneath that was a spiciness that tingled on Lance’s tongue and made him want more. He pulled the fabric aside and licked at the slick glistening Keith’s entrance then pulled away, gripping the underwear, sliding them off as he went. 

 

Keith sat leaned back against his nest’s wall, flushed and panting and spread out before Lance, misty eyes glistening in the odd moonlight that lit the unfamiliar room they were in. Lance’s name escaped the omega’s lips with a whine. The tone in which Lance responded was just as unfamiliar to him as the room as he commanded the omega to climb back into his nest. Lance removed his clothing, dropping them within the nest. Keith quickly picked them up and added them to his walls before reaching a hand out to Lance. Lance took it and joined the omega in their space. 

 

Lance got comfortable, leaning up against the wall of the nest that met the headboard, taking in Keith’s smell and letting it relax him. The galra waited until Lance’s eyes met his and he grinned beckoning him over. Keith crawled slowly towards him and onto his lap, eyes going from Lance’s face then down his chest and finally to the space between them. The alpha could feel Keith’s heart rate increase and a hesitant clawed hand reached down to glide a delicate nail along Lance’s length. It was a soft touch, but dangerous, and Lance’s cock twitched with interest growing fuller, longer. Keith smirked and played with the tip while Lance watched dazed getting a sense that Keith wasn’t shy in getting what he wanted, but this was still his first time as much as it was the alpha’s and it was Lance’s instincts that told him to be patient and let the omega get comfortable. 

 

When Keith shifted up more, pressing his own length against Lance’s, the alpha finally moved. He placed his hand beneath Keith’s chin and lifted his face, thumb caressing the flush on his cheeks as the omega began to thrust against him. Lance could feel the slick pouring out and coating his thighs and his thumb moved to Keith’s lips. They parted and the omega turned his head to suck on the finger, removing is mouth with a lick. Lance growled softly and Keith returned the noise with a light purr rubbing his head against Lance’s hand. Lance moved his hand to the back of Keith’s head, feeling the soft texture of his hair. He scratched lightly at Keith’s skull with blunt nails and the omega arched, purring growing louder ending in a keening. With his grip on Keith’s head, Lance pulled the omega closer and claimed his mouth in a rougher kiss staying as still as he dared while Keith rutted against him. 

 

They pulled away, Keith gasping a reluctant whine and tried to get closer. Lance wrapped an arm around his waist and placed kisses along his neck, one turning into a nibble that had the omega melting in his arms. He sucked on a spot, leaving a mark and claiming the spot he’d leave his teeth. Shifting, Lance leaned Keith back and kissed lower pushing the fabric of the robe aside until it fell loose and pooled around the omega’s arms. He kissed along Keith’s collarbone, licked down his sternum, then took interest in the bright pink nipples already hardened and enticing. He licked one testing and Keith leaned back further with a moan. Lance moved to the other one and swirled his tongue around it before latching on. The omega’s hands came up and entangled in his hair. Lance could feel the purrs coming from Keith this close and moved his free hand between them. 

 

First, Lance grabbed both of their cocks and stroked them together, rubbing the pearls that collected on top down Keith’s length as he moved his hand further down. He touched the folds of Keith’s omega slit, just soft teasing taps that had the omega growling, before sliding a finger in, stretching the path, getting a feel for it before adding a second. It slipped in easily, the heat around his fingers, soaking and eager for more. He added a third and thought about a fourth to ensure his knot would not hurt when it caught, but the claws in his hair began to hurt as Keith’s soft pleads filled the space around them in a sexy mantra. Lance removed his fingers and pulled Keith over his lap leaning back again. 

 

With soft coos of encouragement, Lance guided Keith to lift up and hover over his cock. He rubbed at Keith’s hips then moved his hands further back and moaned as he grabbed handfuls of firm full ass. That skin tight uniform had looked good on the galra, but naked and soft, flushed and ruffled, with moonlight, Keith looked divine and Lance would be lucky to mate this mysterious omega even in a dream. Suddenly, Keith placed a hand on Lance’s chest, one finger barely flicking across one of Lance’s nipples, and he smirked down at the alpha. Then, slowly, lips parting as he reached down when his other hand to hold Lance’s cock still, Keith lowered himself. 

 

The pace was slow, but Lance enjoyed the torture of being encased in the wet velvet heat of the omega. Every few seconds it fluttered and squeezed and he swallowed down moans not wanting to break away from the beauty that was displayed before him. Each bit more the omega took in, they looked more and more blissed out. Halfway down, Keith’s eyes were half lidded and his breathing puffed from parted lips. Fully seated and Keith’s nails raked down Lance’s chest, lashes kissing together, tongue just sticking out, and chest heaving showing off abused nipples. Lance hardened further, knot already growing at the base. He gripped Keith’s ass tighter, fingers caressing his hole, as he shifted his hips. The omega moaned, fingers curling to a fist on Lance’s chest, and soft begging words left through a husky whisper. 

 

Lance was eager to oblige. 

 

The alpha started up a rhythm before using his grip on Keith’s hips to encourage the omega to move how he needed to. Keith licked his lips as clarity slowly showed itself and he opened his eyes to look down at Lance. The omega began to move on his own, hips rolling as he moved up and down on his alpha’s length. Lance tried to keep track of every angle that made the galra moan louder then began to meet Keith’s movements with his own thrusts making the omega bounce. Lance felt sharp stings across his chest and knew Keith was marking him up, but he didn’t care as he thrusted up harder trying to get his knot to catch. When he did, Keith yowled and flopped against Lance. A tightness shook around his length and he felt his vision go white as he leaned forward and buried his teeth in the spot he had marked. The taste of his mate’s blood coated his tongue before Lance felt the warm spurts against his stomach as another shiver wracked Keith’s body as his second orgasm hit. Lance held the omega to him, teeth still buried, as he continued to cum inside his mate. When he finally deflated, the boneless omega in his arms regained form and pressed soft kisses along his neck and jaw with words of praise. 

 

Lance was in awe. This had to be a dream. 

 

Keith leaned back and took Lance’s hands placing them on his ass again, smirking, and twisted his hips making Lance whine, sensitive and not fully deflated. The smell of heat had grown, but Keith only moved slowly until Lance was hard once again then leaned in and whispered loving words that ended with haughty promises that Lance could have all of him. 

 

It wasn’t until Lance had a passed out omega in his arms that he noticed the glass like four poster bed he had started in was now familiar wood and the walls surrounding him were no longer a strange dreamscape, but that of his own bedroom, but there was still a warmth in his arms and so he buried his nose against the mark on his omega’s chest and decided that location was a problem for morning’s Lance. 

 

Morning’s Lance was woken by a loud knock. He barely had time to sit up before his eldest sister barged into his bedroom. The alpha came in, breathing deep ready to scream, before coughing and covering her mouth as disgust showed on her face. 

 

“It smells like an omega in heat in here!” she screamed. 

 

Lance furrowed his brows before his eyes shot opened and he looked down at the nest of blankets and clothes surrounding him in his bed. From beneath them, a low growl erupted and a head of black hair popped up before the torso of a half galra sat up and turned to glare at the intruding alpha. 

 

Lance’s sister’s eyes widened then widened again as she got a better look at the omega in her brother’s bed. “Th-that’s the prince. Why do you have the missing galra prince in your bed?”

 

Prince? Lance looked to Keith. The missing galra prince. His mother must have been a relative of Zarkon which meant that Keith was next in line. Now it made sense how he had gotten close to the empress. 

 

The alpha mate of a prince?

 

The omega looked up at him and smiled before curling up against Lance’s chest crooning his neck for the other alpha to see Lance’s bite mark. Lance smiled and held Keith close earning a purr. 

 

“He’s my mate,” Lance said. “I love him.”


End file.
